


Demons? Bullcrap.

by TheSorryWriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: but continue?, no?, sorry for the oc friends she wouldnt stop fucking bothering me about this fuck, yes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSorryWriter/pseuds/TheSorryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang stumbles upon a girl. No one falls in love with her, idiot, but she does have something to tell them about the Nether. And who's in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who're You?

They were walking to the newest Let's Play, something about making an enchanting table, enchanting all their armor (thankfully, provided by Geoff), and getting back to Achievement City in one piece. On the difficult side, but that's what made it fun.

However, before they even got to the site, Ray realized he forgot his roses. Being the normal and sensible guy he is, he offered to go back alone, but that wouldn’t do, now would it? Plus, once he noticed his forgotten item, EVERYONE realized one thing or another they had back at the city. Michael his sword, Gavin his scarf (despite it being hot as dicks, he insisted on it.), Jack his axe, Ryan and his map. And Geoff just forgot the entire Towers of Pimps, the idiot.

They're walking back, listing off the things they'll need one by one, Geoff, being the leader, stops dead, just outside the city. Being in front, everyone runs into the person they’re following, confused words coming through the air. When they finally notice what Geoff's looking at, they're stunned. What they see isn't real. Can't be.

A little girl, around thirteen to fifteen years old, is walking out of Ray's house, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She's grinning as she walks out of his house, only for it to shift into a deer in the headlights look when she notices them. She has a black shirt with a white treble clef on it, plain jeans that look suspiciously like the ones Gavin thought Michael stole a few weeks, and a brown and black striped jacket with holes scattered across its surface. Ryan vaguely notices it the one he first made when he found the guys, until they figured out how to make him a better one. Then he threw it out. (albeit it was hard, as he grew attached to it for some months.)

The entire city was silent. Or, it was until Gavin shouted at her, “Who're you?” Her eyes widen considerably before she takes off like a fucking bullet behind Ray's house. No one even bothers yelling at Gavin, running after her quickly, attempting to tell her that they weren't going to hurt her and that they just wanted to talk. It's not everyday you see a new person in this world.


	2. Running is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is summary  
> fuCK

She doesn’t seem to know the small shortcuts that they do, which only comes after hours of looking for the newest Let's Play for that week. Ryan, surprisingly, is pretty fast, despite the kilt. Geoff nudges him, saying that, “There's a valley filled with lava up ahead that spreads across the world. It's too far to jump, and there's nothing stopping anyone from falling down. Warn her about it.” Ryan nods, running ahead and attempting to get her attention. By shouting. He's gesturing to the crack in the world getting closer and closer to them. She doesn’t seem to want to listen, ignoring him completely and dashing faster.

Ryan stops a yard or two before her, the girl on the edge of the cliff. They other Hunters catch up a few seconds later, huffing and breathing heavily. The girl turns on her heel, a mixture of anger and frustration crossing her face. Geoff stepped forwards, holding his hands above his head when she took a step back, closer to the downfall of her death. “I'm Geoff, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you, and neither are any of the rest of us.” He gestures to the rest of them, “What's your name?”

Geoff isn’t even sure she can understand him, but his question is answered when she holds her arms out, saying, “That's none of your concern.” and falling backwards. Into the valley. Filled with lava. _Oh. Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be nice and comment things


	3. My Pack..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the chick and Jack yells at Gavin. not much.

They each run to the edge, scouting for any sign of life, a movement, and noise, _anything_ to no anvil. Each of them sit back on their hind knees, sighing about the loss of someone who was too stubborn to just say hello. Asshole, right?

 

As they're part mourning and part, _great, what now?_ , something happens. The chick comes out like a rocket out of the valley, soaring through the air like some bird. The majority of the team who hypothesized by her, except one certain British boy. He watched, pulling off the bow he had slung across his back; he readied the arrow, pulling the worn string back, aiming, taking a deep breath and releasing the string. He distinctively heard saw Michael and Ray trying to stop him, but it was too late. The arrow twisted and spun in the air, until it impacted with its target.

 

It hit her directly, her flight halted by a stumble and hesitant continuation. Her futile attempts at escaping kept at it until she just _fell_ out of the sky. like one of them trying to jump over a wall that was too tall for them. they'd fall flat on their faces. A resounding _thud_ came from what seemed a few feet away, but, after they all dashed for her (not bothering to shout at Gavin. Yet.), they found it was, actually, a mile away.

 

Once they actually _got_ to her, around thirty minutes later, she's in the center of a field. It was a clearing that was made after Ryan and Jack were messing around with the flint coal they had. They burned down the majority of the forest.

 

Geoff turned to his friends, gripping his knees and gasping for breath, “So, uh. D-Do any of you want to try and, uh, talk to her? She doesn’t like me, I can tell.” He finishes lamely, stumbling over uncharted words.

 

“Me and Jack'll do it. We're the best with animals.”

 

“I'm good with animals!” Gavin cuts in, bubbly and happy, despite the long run that has obviously effected the others in ways unimaginable. Or, pretty imaginable, just not, per say, something they talk about. Well, they talk about it they just don't-Fuck he doesn't explain things well when he's tired.

 

“Gavin, shut up.” Michael _of course has_ _to butt in,_ “remember when you tries to ride that sheep? It knocked you off like that!” He snaps his fingers, smiling slightly at the memory.

 

 

“.. shut up Michael.”

 

“Just sayin'.”

 

They argue over it for another five minutes, before Ryan's ears perk up at groaning and the shuffle of grass. He turns his head, furrowing his brows at a heap of limps and body barely managing to move. His instincts kick in, running over to the wounded person to help. He almost trips over some kind of small rock in his way, but stops dead at what's happened to the girl. An arrow (Gavin's, obviously. They have his messy scrawl of _'G.F.'_ on the side of the thing) goes literally _straight_ through her chest and torso. Blood stains the ground, strangely black instead of red.

 

She growls in his direction, whimpering in pain when he turns her over, the arrow obviously causing much pain because _it goes through her entire body._ There's no bit where they can just take it out and have it nearly pain-free. Either way they try and remove it, it'll hurt like hell. Ryan tries to say comforting things, but they seem to only get her upset.

 

“Quite being such a baby and let us help you,” Ryan notices the sudden voice of his friend Jack next to him, holding out some gauze, along with the herb Gavin had found the day before that stops bleeding. Ryan smiled softly, taking the cotton from Jack sand pressing it to the wound. The girl hissed in pain, clenching the grass below her and growling softly.

 

“Where's my pack?”

 

Ryan's taken back by the hostility in her voice, because seriously, they're helping her from dying and that's the first thing she says to them? What an ass. “Uh,” He looks around not noticing anything that resembles a bag of some sort. “I dunno, you mustv'e dropped it somewhere.”

 

“Get away from me.”

 

“You're hurt. We're gonna help, don't worry-”

 

“You can help by giving me my pack and getting your stupid friend's dirty paws out of it.”

 

“What're you-”

 

_**“GAVIN FUCKING FREE GET YOUR STUPID HANDS OUT OF THE CHICKS' PACK I SWEAR TO GOD.”**_

 

 


End file.
